While the present invention has useful application in a variety of fluid systems, it was particularly designed for use in a storage-type water heater.
In such applications, it is important that heat losses both at the cold inlet and hot outlet of the water heater tank be kept to a minimum when the water heater is in a stable condition, i.e., water is not being drawn into or out of the tank. On the other hand, it is important that when water is drawn out of the hot outlet, the flow of water into the cold inlet and out of the hot outlet be substantially unimpeded by the heat trap of the present invention.